


Sudah 8 Juni

by revabhipraya



Series: 151 Tahun Austria-Hungary [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: 8 Juni dan sebuah perayaan sederhana.





	Sudah 8 Juni

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Austria melihat kalender yang ia letakkan di nakas samping ranjangnya. Ia kerap tidak ingat tanggal, itu sebabnya ia meletakkan kalender di samping ranjang; agar ia otomatis melihat tanggal setiap kali ia bangun di pagi hari.

8 Juni, dilingkari merah.

Austria ingat hari apa itu. Meski tidak ada catatan apa-apa di dalam kalender tersebut, ia selalu ingat ada apa pada tanggal 8 Juni. Bukan hari ulang tahunnya, yang jelas.

Dipakainya kacamata yang ia letakkan di depan kalender sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar. Austria mendengar senandung ceria dari arah ruang piano―Italy yang sedang menyapu―dan menghirup aroma daging panggang yang sepertinya lezat dari arah dapur―Hungary yang sedang memasak. Sadar bahwa perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi, Austria melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan.

Ucapan selamat pagi adalah kalimat pertama yang menyapa Austria begitu ia tiba di ruang makan. Hungary ada di sana, sedang meletakkan berbagai jenis makanan di tengah meja makan. Perempuan itu, meski terkadang beringas apalagi jika sudah diikutsertakan dalam perang, rupanya terampil sebagai sosok perempuan yang sesungguhnya.

"Pagi juga," balas Austria singkat. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia lalu meletakkan serbet di atas pangkuannya. "Aku mencium bau daging panggang."

"Tidak tepat, tapi tidak salah," jawab Hungary. Ia menyendokkan sendok sup ke dalam panci lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk di hadapan Austria. "Sup daging, disertai kentang, wortel, dan buncis."

"Jadi aku mencium aroma kaldu," gumam Austria. Ia melepas kacamatanya, tidak mau benda itu berembun sembari ia menikmati supnya.

"Begitulah," sahut Hungary sambil mundur satu langkah. Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu mengucap, "Selamat makan, Austria-san."

Setelah berkata, Hungary cepat-cepat hengkang dari ruang makan. Pada dasarnya kini hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari majikan dan pembantu rumah. Itu sebabnya Hungary dengan menyingkir dari hadapan Austria saat pria itu sedang menyantap sarapan paginya. Bukan hak Hungary untuk makan bersama lelaki itu, terlebih lagi di meja yang sama.

"Hungary."

Mendengar panggilan Austria, sang perempuan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu menuju koridor. Ia memutar badan. "Iya?"

Tidak, Austria tidak berniat mengajak Hungary makan bersama. Selain karena tidak etis jika dilihat orang lain, Austria pun yakin Hungary akan menolak meski ingin.

"Hari ini," desisnya. Hungary menyimak. "8 Juni."

Perlahan senyum terukir di wajah Hungary. "Sudah 8 Juni lagi, ya?"

Austria hanya mengangguk, tidak berkata.

"Kalau begitu, Austria-san ingin dibuatkan apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Hungary. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan kertas dari saku celemeknya. "Hitung-hitung perayaan."

"Bolehkah aku minta rolade daging seperti yang disajikan waktu itu?" Austria bertanya, matanya menyiratkan harap. "Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Tentu," angguk Hungary sambil menuliskan pesanan Austria di kertasnya. "Ada lagi? Makanan penutup? Minuman?"

"Tidak," jawab Austria tegas. "Yang lainnya terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah," respons Hungary sambil kembali meletakkan pulpen dan kertas tadi ke saku celemeknya. Gadis itu membungkuk sedikit lalu melenggang pergi dari ruang makan.

Austria berdeham. "Satu lagi, Hungary."

Hungary menoleh dari balik pintu. "Iya?"

Sang pria menoleh, menatap Hungary. "Selamat hari jadi," ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang hanya pernah ia berikan kepada Hungary.

Hungary balas tersenyum. "Selamat hari jadi juga."

Austria mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri kepada santapan paginya. Hungary segera membalikkan badan menuju dapur. Tidak ada lagi interaksi berarti hari itu. Mereka tidak perlu kata-kata, ataupun perlakuan istimewa, untuk saling memahami isi hati satu sama lain. Austria dapat memahami Hungary melalui tatapannya, dan Hungary dapat memahami Austria melalui senyumannya. Semudah itu, sesederhana itu.

Dan bagi keduanya, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, AusHun! (1)
> 
> 8 Juni 1867 adalah tanggal pembentukan aliansi Austro-Hungarian yang di dalam Hetalia, ditafsirkan sebagai tanggal pernikahan Austria dan Hungary. Sayangnya, pernikahan itu hanya bertahan sampai akhir Perang Dunia I.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
